Switch
by musicxnotes3
Summary: Lucy is in need of a mission buddy, and who better than her guild mate and ally Loke? Except the mission has more to it than first meets the eye! In fact, while on the mission, Lucy and Loke accidentally run right into each other, and a curse makes them switch bodies! Full summary inside, LoLu pairing, AU after battle of fairy tail arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Switch

**Pairing:** Loke/Lucy

**Summary: **Lucy is in need of a mission buddy, and who better than her guild mate and ally Loke? Except the mission has more to it than first meets the eye! In fact, while on the mission, Lucy and Loke accidentally run right into each other, and a curse makes them switch bodies! Lucy finds that she can get rid of all Loke's pesky girlfriends and Loke finds that he can make sure nobody goes after Lucy, while of course, shamelessly looking at her body. Chaos ensues as the two embark on an adventure that they hope will bring them back to their original bodies.

**Details: **AU after the battle of fairy tail arc

**Disclaimer: **I am but an ordinary aspiring writer who owns nothing you see here except for plot.

* * *

She tossed a leg over the other, her arm rested on the bar with an icy drink cradled between her slender, pale fingers. Truly, she sat like an heiress, though not intentionally; it was out of habit, posture practically beat into her since she could sit up. She'd been trying to break it, often slouching just because she hated being reminded of the luxurious life she once lived. So she propped an elbow up and slouched forward, laying her face on her hand. She tapped her fingers on her cheek, sighing at the rare slowness that hardly ever happened in her life at fairy tail.

It was not to say that no one was around; someone was always around at fairy tail. But none were around to do missions with her, or rather, none quite willing. Things had settled down after the guild was destroyed and a new one built; everyone was resting, taking a break after all the hustle and bustle that Laxus, and the parade brought. Natsu, as she expected, was still at her house, snoozing away after his showdown with Laxus. Gray, though she was not certain, was most likely still hiding from Juvia. Erza she was much too afraid to ask, since she seemed so content with a piece of cake.

She glanced at Mira, who was coming to refill her drink for her. The ice clinked against the glass, a simple sound that everyone else had surely missed since it was so loud. But rowdiness was to be expected from fairy tail.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy Heartfilia offered with a friendly nod.

"On the house, Lucy." She chimed, her voice just as lovely as her face. Mirajane Strauss, perceptive as she was, sensed discomfort in her blonde friend. With a compassionate stare softening her pretty face, she leaned forward and wiped away at the countertop. "Anything the matter?"

Lucy smiled in her drink. It was not unusual for Mira to ask such questions, it was in fact, one of her trademarks. It was why she always knew the latest gossip, and why many of the other guild members went to her to talk. Mira could keep a secret, and she could also offer useful advice. "Nothing particular."

Mira paused, a doubtful eyebrow raised. "No? Nothing?"

Lucy sighed, absentmindedly twirling the black straw in her drink. _You can't keep anything from Mirajane. _"Nothing, it just seems a little slow these days, doesn't it?"

"Well," Mira said sweetly, "I suppose it is a bit relaxed, but I think everyone is just recovering from the parade."

"And then I punched him right out, and he flew so far I didn't even need a closing victory line!" A boisterous voice boomed from behind her. A fit of giggles followed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Oh here we go again._

"You're so brave!"

"Wow Loke!"

"How dreamy!"

"Can you protect me too?"

Mira chuckled. "Loke certainly seems recovered."

Lucy scowled. "That's because _I _helped him. He only did half of the work. He's exaggerating that story."

"In any case," Mira continued, "I think you should just be happy there's downtime. It's not every day fairy tail gets a day off, right?"

Lucy snorted. "Yeah I wish downtime was in my agenda, but I have rent to pay."

"Your landlord is collecting already?" Mira inquired. "He sure is strict."

"No," Lucy sighed, "I just didn't get to pay him last month, and I barely scraped by the month before."

"Well why don't you go on a mission then, test your strengths?" Mira offered with a hopeful smile.

"I'd love to," Lucy explained, "But nobody wants to come with, and I'm not sure I can handle one on my own yet."

"So then why don't _I_ go with you?" A suave voice suggested, slipping in quite close by her side.

"Oh, finally done lying about what happened?" She elbowed him in the abdomen.

Loke flinched back, recovering with a pained chuckle and a charming grin. "I'm a crowd pleaser, what can I say?"

She glared at him, missing the way Mira smiled at the two of them and retreated back to the other side of the bar.

Lucy scowled. "Crowd pleaser or not, I was there too you know."

"So let's make a new story," His eyes glinted, "An adventure, just the two of us, and you can be the main character."

She was unconvinced. "Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but I can just call you when I need you. I don't need you to come with every step of the way. And besides, that still won't be enough for a high paying mission."

He made a dramatic, wounded expression. "You doubt my skills? Lucy, I can defeat any bad guy with my hands behind my back."

She frowned. "Yeah that heroic talk might work with your little girlfriends, but not me."

"Come on Lu," He stared with big eyes, "Don't you trust me?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. It wasn't that she was falling for his tough guy act, or his cute eyes, but rather she was wondering whether or not she would in fact, trust him. That was what a celestial bond was based on, wasn't it? Still, she questioned whether or not she'd like to take the risk, and if she'd want to travel with _Loke._

But then again, _did she really have a choice?_

"Alright," She caved, "But no funny business. And no lies! If we're gonna do this, you can't tell people you did all the work, that's offensive to me."

"You got it m'lady," He grinned.

He'd been waiting to do something like this for a while. He used to take trips with his old masters, but he hadn't taken one with Lucy, especially not alone.

"You should probably go rest up," She eyed the group of girls behind him, their glares practically sparking. Loke seemed oblivious.

"You won't regret this, Lucy, I'll make your heart pound and this time you'll really fall for me." He winked.

She flushed. "Yeah yeah, now get out of here you pesky lion, before I force your gate shut!"

* * *

She stood outside of her apartment, tapping her feet and clutching her luggage. The job was incredibly difficult, but the pay was quite well. She'd done a lot of groveling, not to mention flirting, to scrape by with this S class mission. It was all based on technicality; strictly speaking, Loke was still an S-class mage, spirit or not. The pay was 700,000 jewels.

The task was to remove a wild, endangered phoenix from a nearby town, and killing it would mean a decade in prison.

The phoenix had gone nearly extinct over the last two centuries; the stories were true, it could in fact regenerate from ashes, but it wasn't burned. No, the death of a phoenix those days was much more painful, which is why they were under the protection of the magic council.

Their parts were used for accessories, high end goods that people bought just to say they had. The feathers of a phoenix never went cold, attached to the bird or not, and they were thus seen as expensive material for coats and blankets. They were especially popular in cold terrains.

Lucy had spent all night reading, researching, devising plans and writing maps. She'd worked hard to be prepared, which is why she was very upset to find that Loke was running late.

She wanted to just call on him, to open his gate, but he'd begged her all night to let him be there with his own magic, instead of hers.

She looked at her watch.

Their train left in twenty minutes.

"Lucy!" Loke called from down the street.

It was a sight to see.

Gone was his ordinary guild clothes; they were replaced by a shiny black suit, his trademark Leo outfit.

She snorted.

His hair was completely disheveled, a sure sign that meant he'd been scrambling to get here on time. His tie was loose around his neck, his shirt misbuttoned and hanging open. Yes, it was hot, but it was also amusing. She'd never seen him look so worked up.

She smirked. "You're late."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know."

"Alright then," She sighed, poorly hiding a smile, "Let's get going."

He walked after her, his breathing heavy and ragged. "Need me to carry something, princess?"

She giggled, in spite of herself. "I think you should worry about yourself first."

She walked at a speedy pace, pretending she hardly noticed all the girls that stopped to stare at him while he fixed his shirt. She rolled her eyes, unconsciously walking a bit faster. "You could've been here earlier. I was about to summon you!"

He struggled to keep up with her while fixing his tie. "I know, but I had something I had to do first."

"Let me guess," She said, "You had a date?"

He tensed up. "Well uh-"

"I knew it!" She turned on him sharply, "You ditched me for some other girl!"

Her fiery glare faltered when his shame turned into a flirty grin.

She flushed, turning and storming away before he could make a remark. "Come on, we're gonna miss the train!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Review?**

**Should I keep going?**

**Is there anything I need to fix before next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N to clear up any confusion: LOKE AND LUCY HAVE NOT SWITCHED BODIES YET. Oh, and I apologize for my tardiness, I got caught up with school, but since summer is here…**

The train creaked and bumped, jumping on the tracks and jolting Lucy in her seat.

Loke seemed to like this, especially since she'd fallen right onto him (he insisted they sit next to each other). Every bump pushed her into his arms, so he smiled a bit every single time.

"You can stay there if you want." He smirked.

Yeah, like that would happen.

They just barely made the train, and worse, they'd been ambushed by a trail of Loke's girlfriends on the tracks. With unsubtle stalking abilities they followed the pair onto the train, much to Lucy's dismay. They giggled and pointed, sitting just a few rows behind them.

Lucy was already stressed, and the ogling group of ladies were seconds away from being the straw that broke her composure. Loke had been trying to distract her, but it was no use.

She shoved herself away from him, switching to the other seat.

"Lucy, I'm sorry-"

"Shut it."

She stared firmly out the window, a scowl creasing her brow.

"Listen," Loke sighed, "You don't have to be jealous of-"

"_Jealous?_" She half-shrieked.

"I mean, I-" Loke struggled to recover.

"Everywhere we go your fangirls follow us, practically plotting my death, and you think I'm _jealous_?" She stood up.

"Lucy, that's not what I-"

"No," She said stubbornly, "Every single time I need you, you let me down for some floosy. Today we almost missed the train, last time I almost lost a fight, how am I supposed to trust you on this mission?!"

It wasn't uncommon for Loke's 'I'll be there when you need me' rule to be stretched.

"You can," He tried. He gently grasped her arm, pleading for her to give him another chance. "Lucy, I'm right here. I'm staying here."

"Yeah, for how long?" She yanked her arm away, ignoring the fit of happy cheers from behind them. Briefly she glanced up, and Loke met her eyes hopefully. But when he followed her gaze, he deflated when he saw that she was looking at the girls, not at him. She wanted to scream at them, but she knew it wouldn't do them any good. They would just follow them on their mission. It wasn't an appeasing thought, so she clenched her fists tightly. What she wouldn't give to pull her whip out and show those girls what a death glare should _really _look like.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She muttered, pulling down her luggage from the shelf above them.

"Lucy?" Loke panicked.

"Come on, you idiot," She walked down the aisle, "This is our stop."

* * *

Lucy stood on the edge of a forest, the smell of damp wood and fresh green grass drifting in the air. Behind them, distantly, a sleepy town was located. Small brown huts served as homes, and kids gathered in the center to play games with each other. Wildflowers bloomed around the field, the charming scent wafting in the breeze; it was a very pretty scene.

She frowned, her face buried in a large, old map. She traced their whereabouts with her eyes and glanced around, struggling to find where she'd marked the phoenix would be.

Loke cleared his throat. "Do you need any-"

"No."

She hummed in thought, scratching her head. If the flyer said twenty paces from the waterfall, and 50 from the cave, then how was it possible that the phoenix was near the mountain?

"Lucy." Loke exasperated.

"Do you _mind_?" She yelled, the map flapping and crinkling in her hands as she folded it violently. "I'm trying to navigate."

"You and I both know you're bad at directions," He said, "Let me help, that's why I'm here."

"Really," She said dryly, "I was starting to think it was to annoy the hell out of me."

"Alright," Loke said, "That's it."

"Oh?" She said sarcastically, "You're leaving?"

"No," He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not giving you the satisfaction. We came here a team and we leave a team. That's final. But, you could make this easier for both of us if you'd stop being such a bit-"

"Don't you say it," She warned, pointing a finger at him, "Or so help me I'll slap you til' your face goes numb."

"Oh that's just like you," He accused, "Always threatening people, but never following through."

"Hey! Watch it or maybe I _will _follow through!" She said, deadly.

"I'd like to see you try," He smirked, "I'm a thousand years old and I can take a little girl like-"

"LITTLE GIRL?!" She shrieked, "Watch this little girl wipe that smug little look right off of your-"

"Quiet." He said suddenly.

"What?" She said with her hands on her hips, "Nothing to say about-"

"Shhh!" He grabbed her shoulder and put his finger on her lips.

She stared up at him in surprise, and she found herself admiring his long eyelashes, his pretty hazel eyes. But she wouldn't dare mention the fact that they seemed to hold a galaxy in them; it was cliche, even for a poetic writer like herself. But if she did, she'd say there were exploding nebulas of gold and swirling browns, hints of green drifting pleasantly if you looked carefully. She dared to glance down at his lips, the way his words seemed to purr when his voice got low. Her breathing hollowed out and turned shallow.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

No, she did not hear that. She might've, if she wasn't too busy focusing on the fact that they were inches away from each other, and those purring lips could brush her own if she just decided to lean a little closer...

A loud crack in the distance, followed by a boom; she assumed it to be a falling tree.

"What is that?" She pretended she hadn't been adoring him like the president of his fan club or something.

"I think a tree just-"

"No, well duh," She rolled her eyes, "I mean, what is _that_?"

He looked over to where the sound came from. "Do you think it could be-"

"The phoenix?" She answered for him, a smile blooming on her face.

"Let's check it out." He leaned back and turned around.

She stayed a moment, watching his retreating form. She absentmindedly ran her fingers across her lips, wondering how dangerous it would've been if she had just-

"Oh yeah," He turned. Her hand whipped back to her side so fast it nearly hurt.

"What?" She snapped.

"Stop cutting me off; if we're gonna work together, I'd like to be able to finish a sentence." He grinned.

She waited until he turned back around to shake her head and smile, thinking of how stupid he looked covered in sunlight. Yes, she convinced herself, he looked absolutely idiotic surrounded by greens that matched the flecks in his eyes and a grin that made her think about his lips again. But in platonic ways, of course. So, dispelling "platonic" thoughts of his lips, she chased after him, and they began walking into the trees, forgetting their earlier dispute, if only for a little while. But he thought it was still on her mind, after all, why else would she be so spacey? So quiet? His heart ached; he concluded that he had hurt her, even it was unspoken. He hurt her when he didn't show up because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fight if he kept thinking about running his hands through her hair, down her back. He was her spirit; not just her friend (he wished they were more). He was supposed to be there, even if he couldn't, even if he was afraid. Lucy was more important than any girl, and it was time he started expressing that.

* * *

She was thinking about his lips. Again.

And they were damp from the water he drank earlier, so it was worse.

She was relieved, to say the least, when Loke managed to locate the waterfall. Unsuccessfully, he tried to push her in. She could see he was surprised when she laughed about it and splashed him a bit.

She refused to lean over any water with him around after that, so he honored her wishes and left the area. Finally, she filled up her canteen and felt a lot better. She even washed her face.

But on her way back, she couldn't see him anywhere. She was just about to call for him, when he yanked her arm and pulled her behind a bush with him.

She was getting tired of him telling her to be quiet.

She scowled as she dusted off her skirt, but when she looked up, there he was in all his glory. Back where the lingering thoughts of galaxies and purring whispers. Scratch that, she didn't need to fantasize about purring whispers.

"Look to your right." He breathed next to her ear.

She shuddered lightly in delight and did as he asked.

A new admiration blossomed quickly.

She wanted to cover her eyes from the brightness (were it not so close to the ground, she'd confuse it for the sun), but at the same time, she just wanted to stare at it forever. She felt as if she was being blessed with the mere sight of it.

Reluctantly, she turned back to him.

The moment got better.

Loke hadn't moved an inch, in fact, she guessed he got closer. His eyelids drooped as he gazed at her face, the way her cheeks pinked whenever he was close enough. She needed a second to catch her breath before she said anything.

"Loke." She whispered.

He leaned forward, just barely. She didn't notice.

"Loke!" She said hushedly.

He moved back, blinking rapidly. "What?"

"You have the bag," She said. "In the first pocket on the inside of it, there's a copper bottle."

"Okay."

"I need you to, slowly and quietly, hand it to me." She directed.

He did as she instructed, being extra careful with the zipper. Slowly, he handed the bottle to her, and she denied that her heart rate accelerated when their fingers brushed.

"It's frankincense." She explained. "It's a delicacy that appeases the phoenix."

He nodded, spellbound. He wouldn't mention the fact that he wanted to kiss her still. He wouldn't do it, even though her gaze was unfaltering and he was tempted to brush the hair out of them for her.

Earlier, he thought of water droplets that made trails down her neck and into her shirt. His stomach clenched pleasantly at thoughts of licking them away for her, following their path with his tongue. He couldn't believe she didn't notice them. And then she had said his _name. _That only made him think of the way she licked her lips after she drank her water, how she laughed with her whole body and not just her mouth. He wondered what other things she felt with her whole body, what other things she expressed like that.

"We have to face it head on, or it will perceive us as a threat," She warned, "That means no more hiding behind bushes. We stand and approach it directly, but stay quiet until I speak."

He nodded affirmatively, and Lucy stood up, putting a finger to her lips.

He waited until she was a few paces ahead until he followed, but only because he wanted to watch the way her hips swayed when she walked.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!  
Question for you:**

**I'm trying to keep things equal as far as POVs, did I write it in a way that any of you got confused at some point? I'd imagine this is more Lucy's story than Loke's, but I'd like it to be Loke's story too. **

**Regardless, thank you for your feedback so far, and I hope to hear from you guys again!  
As an author who doesn't really get many reviews, it is ****ALWAYS ****a blessing for me when I check my email and see one. Regardless of the information in it, I always feel special. So for a feeble author like me to get SEVEN reviews and TWENTY-TWO follows on the FIRST CHAPTER is really amazing. Thank you so much for that, from the bottom of my heart. I probably won't name anyone, since as a fanfiction reader I know most of you breeze over the A/N anyway, but don't think that it means I'm not grateful. As always, I write these things to serve you, the audience, while of course, satisfying my own creativity and the plot bunnies.**

**I hope you guys are having a great summer, and I'll try to update faster now that school is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Phoenix is impassively enthused by the loud-mouthed pair who came tumbling into her forest on a fear-weathered day.

She decided to pretend she was a beast, emotionless, as she stretched her claws, fluttered her bright flaming wings and tried to look as pretty as a painting. Surreptitiously, she glanced over to where she knew them to be hiding, her large, glassy, blood orange eyes sliding very slowly. She decided it was important for them to think they had the upper hand.

She smelled the frankincense, the familiar, ancient and crisp aroma. From this, and their emotions, she knew that they were by no means threatening.

A loyal and kind hearted woman approached slowly. The woman bowed and placed a bronze vase in front of the phoenix.

"We are here in peace." The woman said respectfully.

The Phoenix almost snorted. _Of course you are, you have no weapons you silly girl._

A tentative lion spirit trailed hesitantly behind her.

"_Come on out, Leo," _the Phoenix spoke through their minds.

The two looked thoroughly confused. This amused the Phoenix.

"_I speak, not through such simplicity as words, but with the power of the spirit." _She explained gently.

"Does that mean we don't have to…?" The woman began shyly.

"_If it would make you more comfortable, then yes, you may speak with your voice."_ The Phoenix stretched her fiery wings.

"Great. My name is Lucy, and this is my celestial spirit companion, Leo." She motioned to the man sitting beside her. "We are here on business."

"_It is a pleasure, Lucy and Leo." _She bowed her head slightly. "_Long ago, I was called Basilia."_

"Nice to meet you, Basilia." Lucy grinned. "Loke and I are here on a mission, we're members of the fairy tail guild. I'm sure you already know this, but there have been disturbances with the town's people."

Basilia's eyes seemed to darken.

"_Yes, I am well aware of the 'disturbances' you speak of."_

"Great, then most of our work is already done." Loke said.

Lucy shot him a sharp side-eye.

_Interesting, _Basilia mused.

"What my partner means is that if you know that it is a problem, then it can be solved." Lucy said with the undertone of a sigh.

"_I believe it is a problem, yes, but not mine. Those overbearing humans have over-stepped one too many times."_

"Overstepped?" Loke said, sending Lucy quick and nervous glances.

"_While I am positive you two have heard," _Basilia spoke tersely, "_Phoenix are no longer seen as living, breathing forces of nature, but rather as a commodity, as most pieces of nature have become. The trees, the land, all have bowed before your human kind, but I will not. Your humans have chopped down one too many of these dear friends of mine, these ancient woods. And for what? To expand their already vast and unending empire? These forests were around when I regenerated my third time. We are connected. Just as you connect with your spirits, Miss Lucy, I connect with nature. We are a team, a force, and when that is threatened I fight. What happens to me is fate, but what happens to the forests is tragedy."_

"I'm sorry, Basilia, but you'll have to fill me in. I have trouble understanding, you see, we're here under the impression that you're attacking innocent villagers." Lucy wrung her hands in her lap.

"_They are hardly innocent, Miss Lucy, and whether or not they get hurt is up to them. I tried peace, but they are determined to get their greedy hands on every valuable piece of beauty, including my wings. Yes, they tried snatching them away with these horrible heat resistant gloves. Barbarians. I am afraid the problem is not with me, but with them."_

At Lucy's shocked face, Loke cleared his throat. "Well then, looks like we have our work cut out for us. Come on, Lu."

He began pulling her up by her wrist.

"But wait maybe we should-"

"Thank you for your time, Basilia, we'll get right on this."

"_Yes.. I sincerely hope you do." _The Phoenix said, watching them with a mild fascination, a glint of deviousness shining in her eyes.

But Loke had already started pulling Lucy away.

* * *

"That was rude!" Lucy yanked her arm away.

She rubbed her wrist, though Loke knew he hadn't pulled that hard. Or at least, he didn't think so.

He also knew that, had they stayed, Lucy would've certainly tried to fix the discrimination, to change the old creature's mind. And unfortunately, he did not know whether or not the bird would take it personally.

"You'll thank me later." He said, instead of explaining.

She glared at him and continued to rub at her wrist, staying silent for the moment.

"Which way to the town?" He said, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. He knew that Lucy was never quiet for long, especially when she was angry.

"Why are you asking me? You know everything, right?" She replied in a tight voice.

"Well," He sighed, "You have the map."

She popped.

"FINE!" She shouted. "TAKE IT!"

She shoved it at his chest and stomped off.

He hesitantly followed. "You don't even know if that's the right way."

"ANYWHERE AWAY FROM YOU IS THE RIGHT WAY!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. That was harsh.

"Come on, you don't mean that. I'm your best spirit."

At that, she slowed. Everything from there went very, very slowly, to him.

She turned. "What did you just say to me?"

He wasn't sure where he went wrong. "Uh, I said-"

"My _best _spirit? My _BEST_?" She stepped at him dangerously, and even as a lion, he was frightened.

"Well I-"

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE MY BEST SPIRIT?" She roared.

He flinched.

"YOU _NEVER _SHOW UP, YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR PARTNERSHIP-"

"That's not true! I cherish our partnership!" He spoke over her.

"AND YOU THINK YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Her face was tomato red.

"I do NOT think I'm right about everything. Lucy where is this coming from?" He approached her, but she stepped back.

She quickly came rounding back. "WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? WHERE IS THIS _COMING FROM?!"_

Birds had begun fluttering away with screeches of fear.

Distantly, a fiery creature perked to listen.

"THE WHOLE TIME WE FOUGHT LAXUS, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SHOW UP?" She pointed at him accusingly.

He sputtered helplessly. _Spirits, she's scary when she wants to be._

"ONE TIME, LOKE! ONCE! AND THAT'S BECAUSE I CALLED YOU!" She was growing hysterical.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO-"

"HAD TO WHAT? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT?"

He looked shamefaced.

"A date?" She concluded. "The guild was on the brink of destruction and you were out with a girl."

"No, no it wasn't-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! IT SEEMS LIKE FRIVOLOUSNESS IT MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ANYTHING!" She threw her arms around. To him, though he would never admit it to her, this looked like a tantrum.

"Lucy, nothing is more important to me than you."

"Oh don't you _dare _try to flirt with me right now!"

"I'm not flirting! Stop doubting every word I say!" Loke was a patient man, but this he could not tolerate. He was by no means untruthful.

"Loke, you are the most one dimensional person I have ever met. You're arrogant, you're careless, and you don't care about anyone but yourself." She said coldly.

Loke thought he was going to explode.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"Well you're the most insecure, obnoxious, cruel person _I _have ever met." He shoved the map at her roughly. "And I've lived a thousand years!"

She stood gaping like a fish as he walked away.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the town, since you can't seem to figure out where it is!"

The pair huffed and sweltered in their anger, meanwhile the faraway phoenix was already figuring out ways to resolve the conflict.

_Mighty clouds have begun to form, _Basilia mused, _And thus a storm is fast approaching._

* * *

When Lucy and Loke stumbled into town, it was late afternoon.

Myresfall, notorious for the waterfall they'd stopped at earlier, was booming. Carriages tumbled past them on the fine grey and white brick streets. Quaint houses lined each street, along with good smells and happy voices. Bakery windows were open, so Lucy's mouth watered.

Loke was just happy to see something other than green.

Lucy approached a three tiered fountain, spouting clear, fresh water. The sunlight reflected in the different blue glasses; it was a type of mosaic that attracted all who passed. Coins sat at the bottom, and nearby stood three kids with a whole pouch of them.

"The trick is," The oldest said, "You have to get them into the very top one. Then your wish will definitely come true!"

Lucy approached them, turning her nose up at Loke on the way.

"Hey guys," Lucy grinned, "I'm Lucy, and I could use some help."

The oldest looked at her warily.

"Do any of you know where I can find the mayor's office?" She crouched down to their height.

"Oh I know! I know!" A little pigtailed girl said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Lucy beamed. "That's great! Would you tell me?"

The two boys shared a look before pushing the littlest behind them.

The oldest boy eyed her skeptically. "Why do you want to know?"

"Yeah!" The second spoke for the first time, his arms crossed tightly.

"I'm here on a mission to help remo-"

The second boy burst out laughing. "Fat chance!"

"Yeah, sorry lady, but you're not the first."

"Listen twerp," Lucy scowled, "Just tell me where I can find the mayor and I'll give you more coins for the fountain."

"Three silver ones!" The oldest demanded.

"How about four copper ones?" She said flatly.

"Done!" The boys agreed. "Tell her Lia."

"It's just by the antique store on the third street from your right. My mommy and me go there to look for four leaf clovers."

Lucy handed her four small coins. "Thank you."

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, lady." The oldest boy replied.

With a proper handshake, Lucy shouted for Loke and started for the direction in which she was told to go. The kids giggled behind her, tossing their new coins in the fountain.

"What was all that about?" Loke inquired.

"Nevermind that, just follow me."

Loke had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Welcome to the new followers, what a reputation I've made for myself with this late update :P Thank you so, so much for reading, it really makes my day when I find more of you keeping up with this fic. It's my first fairy tail fic, and it makes me glow with joy when I see new reviews, follows and favs!**_

_**I hope to be better to you all in the future, in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the update.**_


End file.
